Una nueva Historia
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: No tengo un resumen en concreto :S Espero que lees guste


_Resumen:_

_Bien… No Tengo un resumen. Pero espero que les guste. HP/GN – HrG/RW – occ/occ._

_Advertencia: Este fic es una invención mía. Hay mezcla con el libro. Abra pocos caps De cada Libro. _

Capitulo Uno.

El secreto oculto de los Dursley

Un pelinegro dormía en la alacena bajo la escalera, serian aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. De pronto sintió como sobre la escalera caminaba alguien, de puntitas, que intentaba vanamanete no despertado, El chico abrió pesadamente sus ojos dejando ver un chispeante color verde esmeralda en ellos, abrió la puerta del alacena y salio con la escusa de que iría al baño por si se trataba de sus tíos, Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una pequeña pelinegra de cabello largo hasta sus hombros, ella una cabeza mas pequeña que el, con el mismo color de ojos y unas delicadas gafas sobre ellos, vestía un pijama que consistía en un pequeño pantalón suelto y sencillo y un buzo color rojo.

El parpadeo un par de veces y la chica soltó un pesado suspiro derrotado y le miro con reproche mientras inflaba sus mejillas formando un bonito puchero

_-Pensaba hacerte el desayuno pero ya te haz despertado-_ Dijo la chica con reproche, El pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces y le miro con incredulidad _- ¿Qué?_ – le pregunto, El pelinegro negó con la cabeza aun anonadado

_-¿Por qué querías hacerme el desayuno? Si la tía te piílla te castigara –_ le reprocho el chico con cierta molestia en su voz

_-No me importa… tienes que desayunar-_ Le contradijo la pelinegra, El oji-verde le miro con agradecimiento_- así que… ¿que te parece si te vienes conmigo? _– Le dijo la chica señalando la cocina, ambos hablaban entre susurros para no ser escuchados

_-Vale-_ Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le despeinaba un poco el cabello, ella le saco la lengua e inflo las mejillas otra vez.

Fueron hasta la cocina, ella tomo el pan que estaba dentro de una alacena, parándose en un banquillo, mientra que el pelinegro enchufaba la tostadora

_-Harry-_ Llamo la chica, cuando se puso a hacer el pan, El pelinegro volteo a verla interrogante, ella comprendió su silencio y continuo_- Tu...te sientes solo ¿a que si?_ –dijo ella mirando fijamente el tostador, el cual dejo salir las tostadas, ella retiro el pan y Harry suspiro pesadamente

_-Si, muchas veces me siento __Haci-_ le contesto el chico, ella suspiro con un aire de tristeza – _pero… tu me ayudas con ello, si no fuera por ti, me sentiría solo siempre, después de todo eres aparte de mi prima, te quiero como si fueras Mi hermana –_ Dijo Harry sonriéndole a la pelinegra _- ¿tu me consideras tu hermano Alex? –_ Le pregunto divertido

_-Sabes que si-_ dijo ella sonriéndole con las mismas ganas que el-_ nee terminemos el desayuno_-Dijo como si tuviera cinco años _– mi padre dijo que hoy iríamos al Zoológico Wuju! –_dijo con falso entusiasmo en su voz, luego de que terminaron de comer y preparaban el desayuno para el resto de los integrantes de la casa – _en vez de hacerles el desayuno deberíamos arrojárselos por la cabeza_ –Susurro, y Harry río entre dientes –_Dudley come como cerdo y mi padre como ballena en apareamiento _– dijo con diversión, y Harry reprimió la risa mordiéndose el labio, ya que su tía les vigilaba desde la sala _-¿a que tengo razón?_ –Dijo mientras vertía una mermelada en la tostada

_-Si, la tienes –_dijo _– no puedo creer que seas la única que come como persona normal, si eres una Dursley –_ dijo aun mas divertido, ella le fulmino con la mirada, Harry sabia que no era por el comentario de la comida, mas bien que si no por el comentario de _''eres una Dursley''_

_-Ya han acabado con eso- _les chillo Petunia desde la sala

_-Si-_ contestaron los dos como si fuesen gemelos, Petunia volvió a chillar

_-¿Qué les eh dicho sobre hablar a la vez?_ –chillo furiosa

_-Perdón-_contestaron otra vez y algo desaliñado por lo que Petunia no reprocho. Pronto sintieron como si una estampida bajara por las escaleras, en eso vieron como la cabecilla de la familia bajaba de las escaleras y miraba con desaprobación a Harry

_-Mocoso andas muy andrajoso-_ le dijo, Harry frunció el ceño y Alex le arrojo una mirada mal intencionada a su padre – _Alex hija ve a cambiarte tenemos que ir a el Zoológico _–dijo sonriéndole falsamente, la chica rodó los ojos frustrada y volvió a su tarea, hurtar mermelada en las tostadas_- deja que Harry haga para eso esta_- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la pelinegra clavo el cuchillo en la tabla con furia y volteo a ver a Vernon con unos extraños ojos asesinos de tanta furia

_-El es un niño igual que yo ¿Por qué lo tratáis diferente a mi o que ese sapo que tengo como hermano mayor?_ – Rugió Furiosa mientras se enfrentaba a su padre con una mirada llena de ira –_estoy…cansada padre…cansada! Oye bien mis palabras CANSADA! De que le tratéis diferente ¿Por qué tanta injusticia? Dinos!_ –Chillo

_-No te permito que me hables así jovencit_a!- Le Regaño Vernon – _Esto es tu culpa Potter seguro llenaste de ideas tontas la cabeza de __MI__ hija!_ -Vernon alzo la mano haciendo ademán de golpearlo, cuando se suponía que el golpe llegaría a la mejilla de la chico, Alex se le atravesó frente a Harry recibiendo ella el golpe que la hizo caer al piso, las lagrimas encharcaron el rostro de la pequeña debido al dolor mas en sus ojos no había dolor, mas bien, furia. _–Hija estas bien ¿Por qué te atravesare?- _

_-Aléjate de mi _– dijo retrocediendo torpemente mientras le miraba furiosa- _ no quiero que le hagáis daño a un inocente-_ le dijo ella_–avisa cuando nos vallamos, iré a cambiarme –_ dijo mientras se apoyaba en Harry quien le ayudo a pararse y subían las escaleras

-Arriba-

Alex y Harry estaban arriba, la chica se puso un paño con agua sobre la mejilla para bajar la hinchazón del golpe

_-Porque te atravesaste__, tonta-_ le reprendió Harry con el ceño fruncido

-_Porque no quiero que te hagan daño, tu me haz protegido mucho ¿no debía yo devolverte el favor?_ –dijo divertida

-_esta no era la forma-_ le volvió a regañar

-_Ya deja el regaño_- dijo la chica y se levanto –_Me bañare y luego te bañas tu, tengo algo de ropa para ti_ –dijo sorprendiendo a Harry_- Tómalo como...un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado_-dijo mientras sonreía divertida, ante la cara de pasmado que tenia su '_'hermano''_ y sin mas se entro a bañar. Luego de que ambos se bañaran se vistieron, Alex le dio la ropa a Harry que era un pantalón baquero negro oscuro, una camiseta roja y una cazadora negra fina, y unos tenis normales y corrientes. Harry se miro impactado hasta un paquete de ropa interior le había dado su prima

_-Ahora ya sabes porque no repare en mi __''querida familia'' en navidad_ –dijo ella –_estuve guardando hasta que logre llegar a la cantidad justa, después de todo en una semana es tu cumpleaños y… _-de dentro del armario saco otra bolsa_- aquí hay otro ropa, es mas… sencilla pero… te servirá para andar aquí _–dijo sonriéndole con ganas, ella se había puesto un pantalón vaquero azul, una musculosa negra y una chamarra roja fina, y unos tenis negros –_ ¿Bajamos?_ – dijo, Harry asintió dejo la bolsa que la chica le dio en el suelo y bajaron.

Vernon estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos en el rostro y Petunia estaba a su lado abrazándole

_-Esa niña… no puedo creerlo, le críe como una hija y así es como me trata_ – dijo furioso entre susurros.

_-Pronto bajaran es mas oigo sus pasos desde aquí_-le dijo petunia – _No se como fue que te encariñaste con la hija de la loca de mi hermana y la hiciste pasar por Nuestra hija, tuvimos muchos problemas_-dijo la mujer, Vernon chasqueo la lengua-_sabes que ella será un fenómeno como lo fue Liliane, como lo fue Potter y como lo será Harry_ – le recrimino

_-Olvídalo-_ le dijo Vernon mientras se levantaba. Dudley bajo ya vestido. Minutos después bajaron Harry y Alex_- ¿De donde demonios sacaste esa ropa?_-Rugió Vernon, mientras le cogia de los pelos

_-Se la eh regalado ¡YO! ¿Algún problema? _–Dijo molesta mirando a su padre – _suelta a mi Primo, por favor_ – Dijo mientras se paraba a un lado de Harry, Vernon soltó a Harry con brutalidad, la chica le lanzo una mirada malintencionada. –_hn- _

_-Y a mi no me regalas nada –_ Le pregunto Dudley mirando a su hermana menor con reproche, la chica volteo la cabeza y le arrojo una caja de tamaño medio

_-confórmate con eso… -_ le dijo rodando los ojos

_-es mas pequeño que el año pasado-_dijo el gordo.

_-¿te crees que me importa? Es de Harry y mío así que confórmate con eso gordo ambicioso-_ le regaño

_-Si no hay de otra-_ dijo Dudley, Harry rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras que la pelinegra le fulmino con una mirada asesina.

_(En el Zoológico paso exactamente lo mismo que en la primera película -.- así que pasamos inmediatamente hasta… el día que son enviadas las cartas de Howarts ^^) _

Todos estaban en la cocina, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley estaban desayunando en la mesa, mientras que Harry y Alex estaban sentados en la barra desayunando unas tostadas con una cocoa fría y un jugo de naranjos en cajas, Harry se había vestido con unos pantalones de deportivo y una camiseta, mientras que la chica, sencillamente traía una falda color azul y una camiseta de manga larga las cuales le llegaban hasta la mitad de la palma de la mano. De un momento a otro, las cartas cayeron en el buzón y Harry se levanto para recoger las cartas, parpadeo un par de veces, _cuentas, una carta de Marge, una notificación del colegio de Dudley por la mensualidad, una carta del Club de Karate al que asistían Alex y dos cartas, una dirigida a Alex y otra a Él. _

_Señor H. Potter1_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4 _

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_-increíble-_ susurro, les dejo la carta a sus Tíos y le dio a su prima la que le correspondía que al parecer provenía del mismo sitio, Dudley miraba a Harry cuando este intento abrir la carta, el gordo se levanto de la silla, le arrebato la carta a Harry de las manos y grito

_-Harry tiene una carta papá_- Chillo mientras se encomiaba hacia su padre

_-Dámela…-_ dijo mientras le seguía _–es mía-_ le dijo mirándolo, Alex volteo a verlo con seriedad

_-¿tuya? No seas ridículo-_ le dijo mientras miraba la carta al derecho y el revés hasta que se paralizo por el sello de la carta _– Alex _- Llamo Vernon volteando a ver a la chica _– Dame tu carta_- la chica pestaño y de tonta obedeció dándosela, reviso la carta y la rompió haciendo que ambos pelinegros exclamaran enfadados

_-¿Que haces?...es mía_-chillaron a la vez mientras intentaban arrebatarle los pegasos de cartas.

Los siguientes días… Las mismas cartas seguían llegando, pero Vernon las quemaba, rompía e incluso las usaba de servilletas _(¬¬ terrible puerco el viejo)_ hasta que finalmente llego el domingo, todos estaban en la casa, para ser mas exactos estaban en la sala, Harry repartía galletas mientras que Vernon, Petunia y Dudley estaban sentados comiendo las galletas mientras que Alex estaba en una punta leyendo tranquilamente un libro parte de su cabello ocultaba su rostro, bueno para ser mas exactos, toda su frente y su ojo derecho, _Como siempre _pensó Harry

_-Me encanta este día_-Dijo Vernon mientras tomaba una galleta del plato-_en mi opinión no hay como el domingo ¿Por qué Dudley?_- le pregunto al rubio rechoncho mientras le miraba, el mismo se encogió de hombros, Alex no le dio interés y siguió en su interesante lectura

_-Porquen __no hay correo el domingo_-dijo Harry, y Vernon lo miro

_-Correcto Harry-_Dijo tomando otra galleta- _El domingo no ahí correo Hiiop…-_ dijo agasajándose un poco _– hoy no recibiremos cartas-_ dijo mientras Harry corría un poco la cortina, La pelinegra se levanto y se acerco a la ventana viendo divertida así, todas las lechuzas que había en la entrada y vecindario-_no señor hoy no veremos esas mugrosas cart…-_no alcanzo a terminar por que una carta entro volando por la chimenea y le paso por frente al rostro, Harry volteo a ver y Alex imito su acto, la chica intento contener la risa y así lo hizo, segundos después la casa estaba llena de cartas volando por todos los rincones de la misma, Harry comenzó a saltar intentando coger una, cuando la cogio, salio corriendo, Vernon salio de inmediato tras el, El pelinegro intento entrar a la alacena pero… Demasiado tarde, Harry había sido atrapado por Vernon Dursley, quien en su vano intento de liberarse de su tío, soltaba patadas y manotazos por todos lados.

Los otros tres, lo miraban desde la puerta, Alex, frunció el seño y una sonrisa arrogante y tomo dos cartas y las guardo en su libro.

_-Si, Sin duda esto esta de los más raro, pero funciono_ –Pensó con arrogancia y diversión la pelinegra. Camino hacia la puerta haciéndose la idota.

_-Ya estoy arto. Nos iremos de aquí… Lejos de aquí… en donde no nos encuentren_ –Grito el Vernon mientras retenía a Harry.

_-Ya no sabe lo que dice –_Dijo Dudley algo temeroso, Alex reprimió una carcajada mordiéndose el labio.

_-Oh por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo… Nunca lo creí posible _– Pensó mientras miraba el techo con ¿Devoción? _- ¿Tan maldita he sido en mi vida como para estar de acuerdo con ese… con esta ballena _–pensó mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo extrañas muecas.

_-Vallan por sus cosas. –_Gruño Vernon mientras retenía a Harry. _– Los quiero aquí en 20 minutos._ –Volvió a rugir, Alex ensancho los ojos y salio disparada hacia arriba, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un portazo, abrió el armario y de allí saco una mochila grande y espaciosa, de cuero color negra, metió dos mudas de ropa, un pijama, ropa interior y saco tres libros de ficción de buen tamaño aun envueltos en papel. Tiro todo dentro de la mochila, corrió hasta el baño y tomo un inhalador de asma y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la riñonera de cuero que traía en su cintura. También guardo el pequeño libro que Leia, el cual, contenía las cartas voladoras, Sonrío de medio lado divertida. Su padre era un idiota, Su hermano no quedaba atrás y su madre … bueno su madre era rara y punto. Aunque no había nada que la fastidiara mas… que le dañaran la vajilla

_Materialista _–susurro- _Menos mal… que no me parezco a ellos. _–Dijo airándose en el espejo, suspiro. Tomo otra mochila vacía. Y salio de su cuarto hasta llegar a las escaleras _–Harry_- Susurro, el aludido volteo a verla, esta le arrojo la mochila y Harry la miro perspicaz_- que no te vean, saca lo que puedas de la despensa_- Pidió, Harry asintió y corrió a la cocina y saco todo lo que encontró, Ella volvió a subir y tomo su mochila, se la calzo sobre los hombros, tomo la funda de una guitarra, una linterna y bajo.

Harry la esperaba abajo. Con la mochila que ella le había dado llena, bueno, casi, ella le arrojo la ropa que le había regalado.

_-Ponla hay dentro. –_Dijo, Harry la guardo rápidamente. Cuando acabo, finalmente, le hizo la pregunta que añoraba

_-¿Las tienes?_ –pregunto. Ella le sonrío divertida.

_-Claro… ¿Por quien me tomas?_ –Pregunto divertida mientras se recostaba de lado contra la pared

_-¿Dónde…? –_La pregunta quedo en el aire, ella le hizo un juego de señas con la mano. – _De acuerdo. _–Concluyo en un suspiro pesado. Pasos apresurados se escucharon desde las escaleras. Los otros tres Dursley bajaron, con mas cosas de las que podían cargar sus manos hasta la planta baja.

_-Lista __Alexandra_- Pregunto Petunia entre tartamudeos. La chica permaneció en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, soltó uno de sus acostumbrados monosílabos y apretó con fuerza el lazo del estuche de guitarra.

_-Vámonos-_ Dijo Vernon y todos salieron de la habitación.

Todos estaban el auto, Dudley estaba en una punta del auto, Harry en medio y Alex en la otra poeta, esta ultima, iba escribiendo algo en una libreta que Harry le había regalado.

_-¿Qué escribes?_ –Pregunto entre susurro Harry, ella volteo a verle y le tendió la libreta.

_Escapar_

_Veo sombras que se apagan_

_Veo mil fotos del ayer_

_Mil recuerdos que se acaban_

_Queda un sueño aún por ver_

_¡Quiero escapar y despertar!_

_Sin saber del tiempo_

_Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar_

_Y quiero vivir, quiero existir_

_Sentir el silencio_

_Ya no quiero hablar_

_Sólo quiero encontrar… un día de paz…_

Harry fue hasta el fondo de la libreta y le tendió la mano para que le diera la birome, ella se la dio y Harry comenzó a escribir en la libreta.

_¿así te sientes? _– pregunto Harry, ella le arrebato la libreta y escribió

_Puede… _

_Tenemos 10 años, bueno, yo cumplo mañana. Y tú pasado… la verdad que con 11 años no aremos mucho. – _escribió Harry

_Aguafiestas __–_ susurro, Enseguida Dudley volteo la cabeza

_¿Qué hacen?_ –Pregunto curioso

_¿Qué te importa?_ –contesto tajante la chica mientras le arrebataba el cuaderno a Harry.

_Alex__andra_ –Le regaño su 'padre' desde el asiento delantero, la chica chasqueo la lengua, ignorando a su 'padre' y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry

_¿Te molesto?_ –Consulto, Harry negó con la cabeza _–Gracias_- Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos y callo dormida.

Harry no tardo mucho en seguir su camino al mundo de los sueños.

Horas después… fueron desperados por Vernon Dursley que les hizo bajar para subirse a un extraño vote en malas condiciones. Todos subieron al vote según las indicaciones de Vernon, con algo de temor, Alex miraba aterrada el mar aforrándose a su guitarra y a Harry

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una casa.

Sin duda la casa era vieja. Tenía señas de no haber sido habitada en décadas. Habían 4 sofás, dos grandes y dos individuales. Cada Dursley se acomodo en uno, Vernon y Petunia en los grandes, mientras que el gordito en uno individual donde apenas cabía, mas sin embargo solo una de ellos se quedo parada.

_Alex__andra, deberías acomodarte ya, es muy de noche _-Ordeno Vernon a la chica-

_no gracias, si Harry no duerme en uno dormiré con el _-dijo la chica de ojos verdes-

_obedece a tu padre __Alexandra_ -ordeno imperativamente Petunia, las cosas con la niña siempre se salían algo de control-  
><em>hmp<em> -se cruzo de brazos la chica, haciendo que Harry soltara un suspiro muy divertido, siempre era lo mismo cuando su "prima" hacia esos berrinches, Los cuales se daban muy rara vez y por buenas razones.

_Te he dicho que obedezcas_- Rugió petunia acercándose a la chica

_Y yo te he dicho que no lo are, Dormiré aquí en el suelo con Harry… les guste o no_ – Dijo ella tomando su mochila y sacando las mantas que había puesto dentro y las tendió en el suelo

_dejen que haga lo que quiera, tendré mas espacio_ –Dijo el gordo con cara de cerdo-

_Como quieras_- Dijo Vernon a regañadientes mientras se acomodaba en el piso.

Mas entrada la noche, los Dursley roncaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Harry Leia junto a Alex un libro de chistes que la segunda había sacado de la biblioteca. Cosa rara.

_-Recuérdame solo ir a la biblioteca por este tipo de 'Material curioso'_-Dijo ella divertida. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y asintió con suma diversión.

_-Esta hecho._ –Dijo Harry

En medio de la noche, el oji-verde se despertó, miro a su lado encontrándose con su prima, quien dormía placidamente sobre las mantas, la curiosidad le invadió de pronto, cuando recordó que ella le había dicho donde se encontraban las cartas que ella le había dicho, se levanto y tomo la rinconera. De su prima y saco el libro pequeño que ella simple traía consigo, por fin, consiguió la carta que tanto había añorado. Tomo la linterna y comenzó a leer la carta, pero OH, error, al parecer tomo la carta de su prima pero había algo extraño en ella.

_Señorita J. Potter_

_Habitación a un lado de la escalera, tamaño medio. _

_Prive Drive, 4 _

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

¿Cómo sabían todo eso? Además … ¿Alex Potter? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué su prima tenia el mismo apellido que el, Se levanto y golpeo algo que al caer al suelo, escrallo, haciendo que todos se levantasen exaltados, Una luz se prendió. Y Vernon rugió furioso.

-Que demonios te sucede Potter? –Escupió levantándose

-Quiero que me expliques esto!- Rugio dándole el sobre de la carta, Alex se levanto y se paro a un lado de Harry

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto, su primo solía controlarse, pero había algo en sus ojos verdes, que le hacia creer que el estaba furioso.

-Mira esto- dijo dándole el sobre – Lee tu nombre- Le ordeno con la voz entrecortada, Los ojos de Alex se abrieron de par en par, y miraban con incredulidad su nombre

'Alex Potter'

Lo leyó hasta que su vista se canso, una mirada fulminante le fue arrojada a los Dursley por parte de ambos oji-verdes.

-Tenemos toda la noche Vernon, explícame esto- Dijo la chica ajustándose los anteojos y la voz fría, Harry traía la misma mirada, Y Los Dursley miraban asombrados a la chica.

-No me hables así Jovencita ¡Soy tu padre! –Grito mientras se acercaba a ella, La chica le fulmino con la mirada y sin retroceder, encaro a su 'padre'

-Tu no eres mi padre –Grito mientras lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por su rostro pálido. –Dime! ¿Qué significa esto!-Grito señalando el papel

-¡Quieres saberlo! Bien! Te lo diré –Petunia se levanto y comenzó a hablar

-Cállate petunia  
>-No. Tu no eres nuestra hija ¿feliz? Eres hermana de ese mocoso, Hija del fenómeno de mi hermana y el entupido de su marido –prosiguió- Estoy segura de que esa carta. Te demostrara lo que digo. –En el rostro de la pelinegra una sonrisa se plasmo, Harry estaba en Shock. Todo a su alrededor giraba. Parecía estar… en un universo paralelo. Eso le parecía algo irreal… Alex resultaba ser su hermana después de todo. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Su tía no había contestado del todo la pregunta de Alex. Pero ¿Por qué les habían ocultado la verdad? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ellos y sus padres?.<p>

Próximo capitulo.

Capitulo II La verdad en boca de un Gigante.


End file.
